1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve and, more particularly, to a water-distributing control valve that may be disposed to water supply pipelines for easily controlling a water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art water-distributing control valve comprises a valve body 10, a valve shaft 20, a stop ring 30, a water-stop pad 40 and a bolt element 50. The valve body 10 includes a fitting hole 101 provided on one side periphery thereof. The valve body 10 further includes an inlet 102, a first outlet 103 and a second outlet 104 individually formed on two end surfaces and another side periphery thereof and all communicating with the fitting hole 101. The valve body 10 further contains a bore 105 adjacent to the inlet 102 affixed on the end surface thereof and passing through the fitting hole 101. The valve shaft 20 includes a rotary lever 201 and an annular groove 202 both attached on the upper portion thereof. The valve shaft 20 further includes a first through aperture 203 and a second through aperture 204 both secured on the lower portion thereof and passing therethrough. A receiving recess 205 is arranged on the side periphery of the valve shaft 20 opposite to the second through aperture 204 under which an arcuate slot 206 is disposed.
In assembly, the stop ring 30 is fitted into the annular groove 202 of the valve shaft 20, and the water-stop pad 40 is engageably plugged into the receiving recess 205 of the valve shaft 20. Thereafter, the valve shaft 20 is placed into the fitting hole 101 of the valve body 10 so that the arcuate slot 206 corresponds to the bore 105. By inserting the bolt element 50 into the bore 105 and extending a apart thereof into the arcuate slot 206, the valve shaft 20 and the valve body 10 may be combined together, and the rotating angle of the valve shaft 20 may be limited. While the water-stop pad 40 controllably closes the second outlet 104 of the valve body 10, water will flow out the first outlet 103. While the water-stop pad 40 controllably closes the first outlet 103 of the valve body 10, water will flow out of the second outlet 104 instead.
However, such a prior art water-distributing control valve still has the following disadvantages:
1. The first and second through apertures 203 and 204 are both attached on the peripheral surface of the valve shaft 20. Thus the valve shaft 20 is merely adapted for the valve body 10 and cannot be used in various valve bodies with different structures.
2. As the water-stop pad 40 plugs the first or second outlet 103 and 104, the water-stop pad 40 is compressed by the water pressure to cause a deformation in response to the shape of the first or second outlet 103 or 104. The water-stop pad 40 is also scraped by the edge rims of the outlets 103 and 104 while rotating the valve shaft 20 for a water supply, thus resulting in water leakage and short service life of the valve shaft 20.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.